Love, death and eternity (A sonamy story)
by Patolocomcoy
Summary: It's a story of one of the favorite couples of gaming, this one I expect it to be different than the others, comment, suggest, criticize, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Love, death and eternity…. (A sonamy love story)

-Sonic wait up

-Nope Ames you better catch me- Said Sonic to Amy as he winked his eye to her one true love. Amy remembers it as it happened only yesterday, Sonic had taken her to see Romeo and Juliet (that later he admitted was Tails idea) to the Mobius central square theater, and when the play finished he took her to the rooftop of his house which he had arranged with flowers, color lights, fountains, and if Amy had not had enough for her surprise Sonic had planted roses so that they spelled "_My beautiful Rose", _by that moment Amy was shedding tears of joy when finally Sonic made the question.

-My Rose, my lovely and only Rose, will you be my girlfriend? - Obviously Amy did not doubt in yelling.

-YES! YES! YES!- But that was only passing through her mind as she was chasing his loved one through the forest, when suddenly she found herself in front of Sonic facing her, down the moonlight as he said to her.

-Babe are you alright? - Amy startled for a while and then proceeded to say with her heart and voice full of joy and love.

-Yes I'm fine Sonniku, I just can't believe it's been a year since you asked me to be yours.

-And I'm yours and yours only my beautiful Rose, now come let me put this in your eyes so you can't see the surprise for our anniversary, and then take my hand my love, trust me it's going to be special- He winked then and Amy blushed a little as she let sonic place the blindfold in her eyes, as she was walking she wondered what could her lovely Sonic have for her?.

-Okay you can now open them my love- As Amy opened her eyes she nearly fainted and fell, but for her luck her Blue prince caught her in his arms, worried for her loved one Sonic placed a kiss in Amy's lips, a kiss so tender and full of love that she always dreamed of, and now she had lots of them at almost every second, she then opened her eyes.

-Oh my god Sonic how did you find this place and how did you built that Cabin, it's so beautiful, NO IT'S PERFECT- She screamed as she kissed her beloved Sonic over and over again.

-It was nothing hehe, I found the place in one of my classical runs, and at first I started to build the house on my own but then the guys found out what I was doing and decided to help, and you know what they say everything is possible when you are in love

-Sonic since when did you become so romantic

-The day I met you my love, but back then I was too shy but now nothing of that matters because I have you and that's all I've always cared about

-And I have you Sonniku- They both smiled happily in love, no not happily…madly in love

-Wanna see it from the inside Ames?

-Of course Sonniku- They both smiled and Sonic proceeded to enter to the cabin he made for her loved one, obviously with Amy in his arms.

Once inside Sonic placed Amy in front of him and told her.

-So…what do you think Ames? Do you like it? Are you ready? Isn't it a bit too much? Do you…- Amy interrupted him with a huge kiss and then told him.

-I've always been ready to live with you my love, now most than anything that I know you made most of the house with your own hands

-Really? Wow Amy…you…have…JUST MADE ME THE HAPPIEST HEDGEHOG IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE- Sonic has not ever been happier than that day, he started to kiss Amy all over her face, tears of joy were shed, giggles and laughter was heard, all that night in their little and special love nest...

Then in the middle of all that laughter and kisses, Amy suddenly woke up in a hospital…


	2. Chapter 2

Love, death and eternity…

Chapter 2

Amy glared around her, she did not remember how she got there, she noticed that she was surrounded by lots of flowers, roses, turnips, etc.

-Amy!? Oh my god you are awake! How are you? Are you feeling okay? Do you remember anything? - Said Rouge to her friend that was still disorientated.

-Girls come! She is finally awake! - Blaze and Cream dashed into the room, Cream started crying and Amy and the girls were unsure if it was of happiness or other reason.

Blaze approached Amy and then said

-Amy…we are so glad you are ok - said the cat while trying not to cry of joy and then Rouge dashed and hugged Amy while crying out loud

\- OH GOD AMY, WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, YOU MUST HAVE A LOT OF QUESTIONS, BUT RIGHT NOW THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU ARE OK AND ALIVE AND… - Rogue suddenly stopped the emotional hugging and crying and told the girls

\- Girls he'll be here in no time, and it would be not pleasant to see him right now, Amy we are deeply sorry, I promise we'll explain things later, just tell Sonic that today we are going to take care of you, OKAY? Gotta leave see ya! - The girls then left at full speed, like if they were scared, but scared of what? Amy thought to herself when all of a sudden…

\- MY ROSE, MY BEATIFUL LOVELY ROSE, YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE, I HAVE BEEN REALLY WORRIED FOR YOU AND SEE AL THIS FLOWERS? ALL OF THEM ARE MINE, AMY MY LOVE MY GOD I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE OK - Sonic rapidly hugged her with tender, love and care being concerned for the fact that Amy had just recovered.

Sonic and Amy were the only ones in the room, Amy was still a little disorientated but she felt safe cuddling next to her lovely hedgehog, but Amy could not stop wondering, where are the others?, she was a little disappointed that she only got visited by the girls that ran away seconds before Sonic arrived, and although she was mostly happy that Sonic came in such a rush, she wondered were Tails, Knuckles, Big, even Shadow, had been during the day…but Amy was tired, she was just recovering and proceeded to fall asleep cuddling with her loved one. The next morning she woke up much better, she could see clearly now, and watched his loved one face, but something was wrong or more likely different, One of Sonic's eyes was in blank totally in blank, and had a scar in it, the other one seemed normal except that instead of being the normally green color it was yellow, and finally Amy observed that he had a huge scar in his chest, Sonic noticed that Amy had woken up and gave her a kiss a passionate full of love kiss then proceeded to say

\- My love can you talk? - said Sonic while watching his loved one with his one good eye

\- I think so…- Amy replied then said - Sonniku my dear, what happened to me? Why am I in a hospital?

\- My rose my love, I'm going to tell you but it's going to be a little hard…you've been in a comma for 1 year - Sonic hugged her loved one noticing that she was about to cry and while hugging her he said

\- But it's going to be alright, I'm here for you, I'll never let anything happen to you again, I've cleaned the world, but there a few things missing, but I love you and you are back and that's what matters.

He then kissed her again, then Amy was about to ask him how it happened but then remembered about the girls and told him

\- Sonniku is it okay if for today the girls take care of me? - Sonic thought to himself for a while then replied

\- Sure my beautiful Rose, I'll go and take care of some errands, if you need anything you can call me, here take your phone I've kept it safe all this time my love - Then they hugged, they cried a little one more time, then both said to each other "I love you my dear" and Sonic departed.

The girls arrived almost immediately when Sonic left, they came in and brought food for Amy, Blaze served Amy soup, and Cream now came rushing to hug her best friend, but Rouge came directly with a question

\- He hasn't told you has he? - Amy was a little startled but managed to say

\- Tell me what?

\- THAT DAMN BASTARD!

\- Rouge calm down, Amy is just recovering and I'm more relieved to see that Sonic still loves her and means no harm for her… - said blaze to the raging bat - However we should tell her all that happened this year, she needs to know, who knows maybe if Amy asks him he'll stop, he even looked different when he saw her

\- Tell me what, my Sonniku is just caring and loving and….

\- A murderer - said Cream with a sad look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Love, death and eternity…

Chapter 3

\- A WHAT!? - Amy screamed in panic

\- Calm down Amy, we know you love him and all but we gotta tell you…

\- TELL HER WHAT! THAT HER PRINCE CHARMING IS NOW A MONSTER, YEAH LIKE THAT'S SOMETHING EASY TO SAY - While Blaze tried to bring one thing at the time Rouge just went straight to the point, Amy was about to yell when she saw Cream in a corner trying not to cry, trying not to upset things more than they already were, she said

\- Just tell me what happened girls I promise I'll try to stay calm and understand - said Amy while stretching her hand to Cream and then cuddled together.

\- Well, I'll tell you because Rouge needs to calm down a bit - said Blaze to her friend

\- Well I'm sure you don't remember how you got here

\- No, in fact I'd like to…

\- Know, don't worry I'll tell you. Back then Sonic was still…well Sonic, and one day he just called all of us to come to the hospital, he told us that Eggman had attacked both of you and that you were severely injured and under surgery, we all came as fast as we could and when we saw Sonic well he was devastated, he could not stop crying he even said "_I don't know what will I do without her, her smile is my life I can't let her die, I was supposed to protect her BUT I FAILED HER!" _we all tried to comfort him but our attempts were futile, we stayed with him all night and then the doctor came and told us that you were alive but that you had fallen in a comma, and this made Sonic feel a little better but he stayed every day and every night beside you, my god he even read to you, he daily brought flowers to your room, but one day I don't what happened he seemed changed…no, not changed, more like different, and told us "_Eggman will pay for this" _then he dashed out of the hospital…

\- And then I found him - said Shadow from behind surprising everyone

\- Shadow! You are not supposed to be here if he finds you he'll kill you - said Rouge to him - I know but…I know he is distracted and besides Amy needs to hear this, and she needs to hear it from me - said Shadow calmly while the girls just nodded in approval.

\- What happened to you Shadow?! My god did Sonic did that to you?! - said Amy in shock when she noticed that Shadow was all beaten up full of bruises and a broken arm

\- Yeah…I did not realize back then how powerful he is now, but anyway I came here to tell you the story didn't I, so let me start ahem…I found him running towards Eggman headquarters and when I asked him what he was going to do he just told me "_I'm putting an end to this…no not only this to EVERYTHING!" _ I obviously knew he was planning to kill the old man and honestly back then I thought that it was about time, so I asked him if he wanted help but he just replied _"No, and if you tag along you better not get in my way" _so I followed him and I was surprised by what happened in there, he destroyed everything and everyone in there, but when he got to the doctor I never thought that he was really going to do it…when we reached the doctor I told him _"Well then…kill him" _he then replied_ "I told you that if you tagged along you'd better stay out of my way so SHUT UP!" _to which I said carelessly "_Relax Sonic, just do it then" _and I was not ready for what happened next…he just pierced with his hand the doctor's chest and heart, I still remember his screams and then nothing just silence and air and a few words with Sonic that were _"You know…I will need help cleaning this world Shadow want to help?" _I told him "_Are you nuts! Will you just go on and kill people!?" _he just said_ "Hahaha no of course not you idiot, just the ones that deserve it and those who get in my way, but will you help? Or just watch? Not even for Maria?" _I foolishly said yes back then, and well sadly I was his…sigh sidekick…and then it happened our friends started disapproving Sonic's behavior, some just spoke behind his back, but others were more direct and immediately attacked him but I was there helping him and besides he is the most powerful and fastest thing alive right now, but when the Chaotix attacked Sonic it was then that I realized Sonic was no longer Sonic, he killed them all he did not hesitate in…

\- My god did he even kill Charmy!?

\- …Yes, I tried to stop him but I was too late, and it was then that Knuckles and I planned an attack on him even Tails joined us, we had all preparations, weapons, training, the chaos emeralds, tactics everything but we…

\- LOST! That's what happened, and I lost the love of my life because of your FAULT! You damn idiots - Rouge cried after saying this and everyone just remained silent but Shadow broke the silence

\- I know Rouge and I'm really sorry, Knuckles saved my life and I promise you I will avenge him, and I'll free poor Tails from whatever Sonic did to him

\- What!? What did Sonic do to Tails!? - said Amy that now was scared to death - Tell me Shadow how did he beat you all 3 together even with the chaos emeralds!?

\- I'll tell you how it happened but I'm not even sure how he got all that power. We were there facing him, Tails had the sky covered with the Tornado in case sonic tried to run away while Knuckles and I were there facing Sonic in person, when we knocked in his house he just stepped out and said "_Oh! So this is really going to happen we are doing this right here right now? Well that's fine for me, but you still can save yourselves if you call this off and say you are sorry" _Knuckles snapped and said "_Sonic you are nuts how could you kill the Chaotix they were our friends they were family to me" _Sonic scoffed and said_ "Oh shut up Knuckles they were warned as you are being warned right now, Oh! And also tell Tails that there is no need of him watching the sky I'm not planning running away you know" _I tried to menace him saying "_Faker we are warning you know! Stop all this nonsense of cleaning the world and killing people" _Tails then said_ "Shadow's right Sonic, ever since Amy fell in a comma you've been acting very weird, please big brother do it for me…" _ But hearing those words made Sonic snaphe then said "_Shut up, ALL OF YOU!, you don't know what is going on you don't know my power so I'll allow you to throw the first punch, and also before that doesn't any of you idiots wonder how I knew of your plan?" _But Knuckles said_ "Quit the jabbering and let's get serious!" _To which Sonic replied_ "Go on then Knuckle head punch me, and then you tell me how do I explain Rouge that you faced me and that I had to kill you all" _Knuckles then tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic just dodged and laughed, then punched him and sent him against a huge tree, Tails tried to kick him but Sonic just grabbed his foot and threw him against me, I could not dodge it and then Sonic came at full speed against me and just kicked my stomach and he sent me were Knuckles was then he just laughed and said "_Oh come on! Is this seriously the best you can do guys I thought you'd be able to put more of a fight I'm not even super or dark or anything hahaha" _it was then that Knuckles and I used the Chaos emeralds to unlock the "super" mode, my god I even took the rings off and we both went straight to him but all he did was dodge and then laugh and then hit all-time long, then when we less expected he had Tails in his hand when Knuckles and I told him that we'd stop if he let him go he just smiled and said _"I'll show you something I'm capable of now" _he placed his hand in Tails forehead and I don't know what happened that Tails eyes just went blank and he did everything Sonic told him to, we were shocked then in a blink Sonic came to me he was ready to pierce my chest and there was when Knuckles pushed me and he was the one that suffered my fate…I'm not sure what happened next I remember I used a chaos explosion on Sonic but he contained it in his hands and laughed then threw me in the floor and broke every bone I had in my body, I nearly died and then something happened it was a huge and bright light that took me to other place far from Sonic, somewhere I could not be found and that I could be treated it all seems a blur, but whatever it was it saved my life, I woke up 9 months later after that day in a cave with a backpack full of supplies and just a note that said "thank me later" but ever since I had to hide and watch my back, Sonic is no ruler of the world or anything but Amy he is definitely different from the Sonic you knew

\- We thought that he may not love you but we know that for some odd reason he still does so…do you think you could change him? – Said Blaze while looking at Amy…


	4. Chapter 4

Love, death and eternity…

Chapter 4

\- Do what!? -Yelled Amy in surprise after hearing what her friends were asking her to do, then Rouge more calmed right now just took a deep breath and said to her friend

\- Look Amy…we know that what we are asking you seems…well odd but come on, Sonic is not the Sonic you once knew anymore and he even looks different around you…

\- So what does he look like normally? - everyone just tried not to cross faces and then Shadow handed her a photo

\- This is what he normally looks like nowadays - when Amy looked she was surprised to see what her loved one looked when she was not around, he seemed kind of like the Sonic that had come to receive her, except for a few things like his not visible eye pupil, in the picture both his eye pupils are noticeable and dark red, his head spikes are kind of when he is super or dark Sonic, but the most noticeable thing is that he is surrounded by a dark and strong aura, but as she was seeing the picture Amy wondered and asked

\- If Sonic is that powerful how did he got that bruises in his eye and chest? - Shadow was about to talk when Rouge interrupted and said

\- No you have talked enough and should be going Shadow before Sonic finds out you are here, but if you mean to stay is under your own risk, because I am going to tell her that story

\- Fine fine jeez calm down Rouge - said the hedgehog while sitting down.

\- Well after your boyfriend had defeated those fools it was like after a week I found out about the death of my beloved Knuckie, and it was one day Sonic stopped by my house, he just came in and said to me that he was deeply sorry and that he knew he could not bring back Knuckles but he came with a present…he then gave me a leather bag that held something I did not expect, he gave me the chaos emeralds and said to me _"Look I know you must hate me right now…and I wouldn't blame you, but you don't need to worry about guarding the master emerald or taking any of Knuckles duties on your own, ever since the old man is gone no one has tried to steal it, and just one more thing Rouge if Chaos appears and the emeralds start to shine and tremble just leave them out and far of your house and I'll handle things then" _he then just winked an eye and dashed out of my house…

\- Why would he ask you to do such a thing? - said Amy in confusion but then Rouge kept talking

\- I thought the same, but then the day came that Chaos appeared and the emeralds started to act weird, and foolishly I did what Sonic told me and left the emeralds at the forest, but I was curious to know what was he planning to do and decided to hide in the forest and wait but my wait was not long because Sonic came super-fast and stood in there and yelled _"Chaos come on! You and me, right here right now! I even got you a little something to give you a little advantage, now please I hope you are a worthy foe for my power!" _I thought back then that he was nuts how could he think of such a thing and then Chaos appeared in front of him just staring at him and then it happened chaos used the power of the chaos emeralds to transform into Perfect Chaos and…

\- What happened next!? - asked Amy in a little shock state

\- Well…I believe that Sonic has killed the god of destruction, it all happened too fast - said the bat to her friend - I remember that Chaos gave Sonic two hits one in his eye and the other in his chest, then Sonic just ran and punched Chaos brain out of his head then just hold it in his hand and…

\- And what Rouge why are you stopping?

\- Well the thing is I'm not sure what to call it, Chaos brain suddenly turned black in Sonic's hand and then it just turned to ashes that the wind carried away while Chaos was vaporizing from this world

\- You can't be serious Chaos is a GOD A GOD DAMN GOD! Sonic couldn't have possibly killed him, no matter how powerful he is, I mean come on seriously he didn't even use the chaos emeralds!?

Amy was now more curious than ever, how could it be that Sonic murdered a god an immortal god, could he really be that powerful? Amy could not stop but wonder if any of this was even real, had Sonic really gone mad? Could she really be the only one that could stop him? Her friends kept talking but Amy was deeply lost in her own thoughts like to pay attention, but there was one thing that was constantly there _"Did Sonic really kill Charmy? A child? Or Knuckles one of his best friends?" _it was too much for Amy to handle at the moment, but then Blaze interrupted her thoughts

\- So Amy what do you think?

Amy was a little lost but she reacted

\- About what? – Rouge then said

\- Well mostly the fact that Sonic has gone nuts and harmed his best friends, killing one of them and even brain washing Tails?

\- Well you know I obviously think is horrid, but I can't see what can I do, I mean we all in here Know that Tails is the brains, the smart one, the man with a plan, without him is a little bit hard to think isn't it

\- Don't remind me how I failed that boy Amy… - said Shadow in a sad tone - I promised to keep him and Knuckles safe and look were they are now, brain washed and dead - and that was when Amy realized that things were worse than she ever imagined…Shadow, the commonly tough guy was mourning, having feelings, feeling sorry for other ones besides Maria, and everyone else was more united than they have ever been in their life, and if she really was the last hope, she had to do something, but what could she do against Sonic?.

\- What could I possibly do? I mean I don't have his power or anything similar

\- In that you are wrong my dear, you have something that is more powerful than anything in this world

\- Although I hate to admit it Blaze is right Amy

\- Just tell her already that is love - said Shadow finally

\- Do you really think love can stop him? - everyone thought for a while to later yell – YES

\- Seriously?

\- Is the only thing we can do for now, we don't have much people in our side, and besides I'm afraid that if we try again he'll kill us all – Said Blaze

\- I'll take on him again even if it costs my life but I'm afraid that Rouge would kick my ass if I did it alone, and besides Silver wouldn't allow me to do it either

\- But Amy we are mostly glad that Sonic still loves you, we thought he had no feelings, maybe he'll change to who he was before, who knows

\- But anyway we gotta leave he'll be back soon and he can't see Shadow and we are to scared of him to see him. - Everyone said their goodbyes, they all told Amy to get better soon and left, and almost instantly Sonic came Dashing to his loved one with flowers and teddy bears and soup, Amy was delighted, then Sonic said

\- How was your day with the girls my love - asked Sonic while kissing Amy's forehead

\- It was fine; it was nice to see them

-Even Shadow? - asked Sonic while Amy just startled…


	5. Chapter 5

Love, death and eternity…

Chapter 5

\- What are you talking about?! - Said Amy surprised

\- Come on sugar, don't try to lie to me, after all I've heard most of what they told you - said Sonic with his sweet voice while talking to her loved one

\- And you are not mad?

\- Well why should I?

\- Because they are your friends and they are scared of you and my god Sonic what did you even do to Tails?! And…

\- Shhhh my love I'll tell you everything, but meanwhile let me give you some soup, made it myself - winked Sonic and then smiled to his loved one.

\- My god, this is DELICIOUS, when did you learn how to cook my dear? - asked Amy to her beloved hedgehog while he was putting the dishes away

\- Well you know what they say, everything is possible with love - then Sonic cuddled with Amy and then Amy remembered

\- My dear can I ask you something?

\- Anything my love

\- Is it true all that the guys told me?

\- Well yeah…why? Except the part of me being nuts, but you don't think that or do you my love? - Amy thought to herself what she should say, but the response was obvious

\- Of course not my love, but can you tell me how you got this powers?

\- Sonic stayed quiet for a while then he saw Amy, smiled and said

\- Sure! I'd tell you everything you want to know after all you and I are meant to be together forever my beautiful Rose - Amy blushed a little then Sonic kissed her lips tenderly, and proceeded to speak.

\- Well as you may know I was devastated after what happened to you Ames, I could not see life the same way I always did, sure our friends tried to help but none of them could, you wouldn't believe me if I told you what I was like, the world had lost it's bright, it's joy, the world was meaningless to me…

Amy heard Sonic with attention and know had a lot of doubts in her head, but she had to keep listening

\- But you don't need to worry Sonniku I'm here right now with you - smiled Amy to her dear Sonniku and then kissed him in the cheek as she used to, then something Amy did not expect happened, Sonic hugged her firmly but yet tenderly and started to cry while holding Amy

\- I know my dear but I am lost without you, I don't know what it'd be of me without you, life will not make any sense and besides, your smile is my life…I don't know what would be of me if I lost that

Amy was now super unsure of what to think, could really this Sonic, her sweet blue prince had become a monster, or was it just a plot of her friends to try to kill him? Amy was having a hard time with all of this but she had to know more

\- I love you Sonic you know I do, and I'm glad that you love me too, this has been my dream, to have you and that you only have eyes for me, but I need to know how did all of that even happen, you know the powers and everything

\- Oh right I was telling you, sorry let me start over again, ahem…In my depression all I could think about was you my beautiful Rose, I was in here with you day and night, I read to you, I talked to you, and for those moments everything felt normal…and one day Tails and Knuckles came in and told me to go and eat and take a shower and all of that, and they convinced me that they would take care of you and so I went to our home to clean it again, and I cleaned myself and all of that, I was on my way to Tails house to borrow more books when something hit my head, it was something like a cylinder kind of object, at first I did not know what it was…

\- And how'd you figure it out?

\- It will sound silly but I threw it against a tree and then the lit opened, what was inside amazed me it was a map an ancient one, back then I could not read it, so I went inside Tails house and used his computer to see if I could read it, his computer only gave me one phrase…

\- Wait you seriously did that? My god I can't imagine how sad you were my dear Sonniku but anyway what did the computer showed you? - Amy was now intrigued with Sonic's story and the more he talked the more she loved him even more than she did before and then proceeded to hear her loved one while hugging him and him hugging her back.

\- It said "_Read with care this words, for this are the words that shall open the true power doors and let that power fall upon thee, the seven diamonds must be brought, and only the ones with empowered heart shall discover this place and be able to see the map so that it becomes clear in mind" _at first I did not knew what to do, I mean sure I knew I had to take the chaos emeralds with me but as long I saw the map I could not see where to go, day and night after reading you and talking to you I spent hours looking at that god damn map and nothing came to my mind, but one day it suddenly became so clear after crying for you over and over again some of the tears fell in the map and I don't know why but the map became so clear that I called Tails and Knuckles and told them if they could come and take care of you, they came right away, and sure they asked where was I going but I just said to them that I had to go and that it would be fast and so I left on my errand to find this so called power, I had to run at light speed to reach the place the fastest I could, it was near the desert of Holundrum, and when I arrived there was a huge light, kind of dark blue, like a portal, and I entered without doubt I needed the power to see if I could do anything for you, inside there was a blurry figure similar to mine, it was dark blue smoke figure, and there was a training mat and a library. I approached the blurry figure but he signaled the library so I went inside the library but could not stop to notice that he was following behind me, and when we were there I was merely amazed by how many books there were, when I asked him how many of them did I had to read, he just opened his arms widely and at first when I understood that I had to read all of them…well I was shocked, but there was nothing stopping me from helping you, I read them all it took me what seemed to be months, and the books had almost everything about the universe, science, fighting skills, everything, and when the time came I trained with the blurry figure in the mat…it was powerful and it seemed that it knew everything about me, and it felt like years of punches, kicks, blood, sweat, pushups, exercise, and all of that, and I finally beat the being, when I beat him he just told me a thing before vanishing…

Amy interrupted again -Which were?- said with huge shiny eyes

\- Which were "_you must create a link between you and all life form, for this power can drive you to madness and to loose every feeling you have for life in all its forms, that link must be created with something or someone, and I've seen in your mind as you later will be able to, and I'm sure you have a person in your life, cherish her and don't let her go, and one more thing don't kill innocents…" _After saying this he disappeared and I was cast out of that place, and when I thought that years had passed it turns out there were just hours in this plain of the universe, and you know the rest of the story…

Amy just kept thinking and then asked - So you really killed Knuckles and Charmy? - Sonic was unsure on what to say but finally said

\- Charmy is dead I can tell you that…but Knuckles I can sense him, he is weak but he is still alive, and as for the Chaotix and Charmy I'm afraid they are dead…and yes I'm sorry for what I had to do, but there are risks that must be taken- Amy was now in shock again for hearing this.

\- How could you say things like that after all that has happened?! - Sonic was now looking sad, and tears begin to fall from his face

\- Don't you think I didn't feel bad for that, and now that the only one that is keeping me attached to life, believes I'm a monster just for trying to make this world a better place for YOU AMES FOR YOU MY LOVE IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THEY DECIDED TO ATTACK ME I HAD TO BE HERE FOR YOU ALIVE AND NOW YOU ARE DOING ME THIS HOW COULD YOU?!

Amy was now unsure, the Sonic she was seeing right now was completely different from the Sonic her friends described, but seeing her Sonniku cry just broke her Amy could not handle that and just kissed Sonic's fore head and told him

\- My love I'm sorry I did not mean to make you cry, now you just make me feel like a dumb girl and…

\- You are no dumb girl my love…but you just hurt me bad right now, I'm sorry I know you don't think that

\- Just please forgive me Sonniku, I did not mean doing that, could you forgive me my love?

\- Of course I can my love - Sonic then kissed her tenderly and Amy was now feeling more in love with him but she had to ask something

\- Sonniku can I ask you to do something, for me? - said Amy with cute eyes

\- For you my love anything - Sonic then winked an eye at her

\- Could you not kill anyone anymore? - Sonic and Amy just remained silent for a while…


	6. Chapter 6

Love, death and eternity

Chapter 6

-Mmmm…

-What is it Sonic? I thought the answer would be a with no doubt yes- Amy was now looking pretty concerned for Sonic taking so long in an answer.

-Yeah…look is not that I don't want to…but what if someone attacks me again? Or worse what if they try to attack you my beautiful rose? - Sonic thought to himself for a while and then replied –I'll tell you this sweetheart… I'll kill no one if they try to harm me or anyone, I'll just ask Tails to build a high security prison…

-Yeah Sonniku that's great!

-However…if someone EVEN TRIES TO HARM YOU…he will surely meet his maker.

Amy thought to herself "_well…it isn't exactly not killing, but at the very least I highly doubt that there is a larger evil out there than those that Sonic already…vanished? Extinguished?" _Amy while lost in her thoughts did not notice that Sonic was wide eye staring at her, but not the crazy stalker eyes that one would certainly expect in a situation like this, no not any of that instead there were eyes full of love, of joy, of passion, those were eyes of the wish of a man to let know her loved one he will do anything for her, just for love, that mischievous feeling that yet is so beautiful but it can be devastating at the same time, and that these two hedgehogs were certainly experiencing the beautiful part…for now.

-Well its fine for me, I don't believe anyone will try to harm me, as long as you stay by my side my lovely Sonniku.

-And I'll always be my Gorgeous Ames- Said Sonic tenderly.

-But still there is something you haven't fully explained to me Sonic.

-Oh yeah Tails! Don't worry he is outside he can tell you himself, besides don't worry I did not brain wash him, I just showed him what I can see and he is here by his own choice, I'll leave you two alone he wanted to come since the instance I found out, but he was busy with his own projects, in the meanwhile I'll go check your papers and check when you can come home- then Sonic kissed Amy's cheek and walked out of the room, and then Tails came in with that Kid smile full of joy and proceeded to hug Amy.

-Amy! My my…I can't believe you are alright, I'm sorry for not coming with the others but I'm sure you probably understand why, but anyway I'm so glad you are okay.

-Tails! I thought you were brainwashed, for what the others told me, but I'm so glad to see you have not changed a bit, but you've got to explain some things…

-Yeah I know, but in the meantime tell me about you, what did you see in your comma?

-Well is weird that you want to know about that but ok I'll tell you first, there was the moment that Sonic and I…- While Amy kept talking Tails pressed something on his wrist watch and something happened but Amy was unsure about what had just happened so she proceeded to say- Tails what did you just do? Is it safe?

-Of course is safe, now I'll explain to you everything, Sonic is not nuts, is not mad, he has just lost his way, but all that power is doing him no good, at least it was doing him no good, while you were in a comma he did all that crazy stuff, but on the other hand he did them for you, so that you would come back to a better place a more peaceful place, if you think about it is madly sweet, but anyway that is not the point, you want to know what I just did, don't you? Well I present you "the tachyon void space", I know the name is confusing but look, Sonic is so powerful, as you may already know, that he can hear every conversation in the world, and not only that, Sonic has broken the time and space barrier, he can see in every direction of what we the common ones like us call time, he can see any possibility in every alternate universe, but he has not told that to anyone because he does not want to be called a "god" even when I asked him that if he was god he just replied "_I'm no god, and if there is one he surely isn't like me, but stop asking nonsense Tails and tell me how are you doing man?" _yeah besides what apparently seems to be an alter ego made exactly to grieve or mourn the possibility to lose you, but that would be silly wouldn't it? If he can see any direction of time and space, he most likely already knew that you would turn out just fine, unless he can't see the things that need to happen so that that universe, future, choice whatever you want to call it, comes true, my god of course how could I not see it before, well I can't make conclusions this fast but it is a start, oh I believe I have lost the point of this explanation, what "the tachyon void space" allows us to do is to stay out of Sonic's sight, hearing, etc. this is a dimension he can't see, or hear, but don't worry he'll think he is hearing us that's what the tachyons do they replace our voices, I'm not sure why but that's what happens, and also since tachyons travel in "reverse" in what we sense as time Sonic cannot possibly locate us, he is super smart now, but he recently got smart when I have always been smart, but he knows more things than I do and if I use this device more times Sonic eventually will find out and….

-Tails slow down you are talking to fast, I get what you are saying but let me ask you some stuff…for example, why are you on Sonic's side?

-Look Amy, I'm not precisely on his side, but unlike the others I see that Sonic is not nuts, he has just been lost for a long time, and now that you are back I see him different, he does not look well you now…dark, and also he smiles more often now, I believe that you can cure him, and besides how else would I gather intel from him if I wasn't on his side?

-Well I guess you are right…so the machine that cured Shadow was…

-My work, some of my finest actually, yeah it also saved Knuckles but the great white light is not always seen, it teleports them to another place that Sonic cannot locate yet, but this place is easier to locate than the "Tachyon void space", I found out the way to bring back to life someone Amy, that's what happened with Knuckles, but it only works if it is treated instantly, so I can't bring back to life people that are already dead, it makes me sad…I could possibly bring back the Chaotix, but leaving that aside, we can't give up with Sonic I know he is getting "better" because for me he has always been sort of the same, and we need to get back right now, but before that you just answer me, do you believe me or not? This is my last resource I wouldn't call it a plan, but anyway what do you say?

-Yes Tails I agree with you, I'd do anything for Sonic I love him…- and they were now back at the hospital room when Sonic came in.

-Ames my lovely rose the doctor told me that you can be out tomorrow, isn't that something wonderful! - said Sonic with a huge smile in his face.

-Amy that is wonderful- said Tails while palming both Sonic and Amy in their backs.

-Yeah I'll finally be in my home with my dear Sonniku, I love you my dear.

-And I love you sweetheart- Then the two lovers kissed, both thinking that they are going to be together again and that there is nothing more beautiful that being with the one you love…


	7. Chapter 7

Love, death and eternity

Chapter 7

-I can´t believe it! The house is exactly as I remembered- said Amy with a cheerful voice while Sonic placed her in their bed.

-Yup I tried my best to keep the house the way it was, and also to make this place a safer place for you…-

-What is it Sonniku? Why did you stopped talking? Is it because of what I….- Sonic placed a finger in her lips and made a little shh noise and proceeded to speak

-Is just…that I believe you are right…there couldn't possibly be anything worse to come, I believe we are finally going to have what we always expected…- Amy's eyes filled with joy at the instant those words came out from Sonic's mouth, and words were not needed to describe the feeling that was overwhelming her, they hugged tightly and tenderly for a long time…until the doorbell rang.

Both Amy and Sonic looked surprised, they did not expect visits, but on the other hand visits were never bad for this two. Amy was about to open the door but Sonic insisted he should be the one to open the door so he dashed to the door to see who was or were the unexpected visits and when Sonic reached the door and opened it he saw someone he did not expect…

-Shadow? What are you doing here?

-Surprised to see me faker? - Said Shadow in his tough guy tone, knowing deep inside him that if Sonic decided to attack him he would be doomed.

-Emmm…Not exactly, actually I want to show you something, and besides come on did you seriously thought I did not knew you were alive? Hehe….but anyway you and Rouge are here to visit Amy aren't you?

-How did you know I was here you damn hedgehog!- Yelled Rouge walking towards Sonic –YOU SON OF A…- Sonic interrupted her while she was still walking.

-I know what you are planning on doing and it's not a good id…. - SLAP! Rouge slapped Sonic's face pushing Shadow aside but…

-WHAT ON BLOODY HELL! OUCH! THAT HURTS! ARE YOU MADE OF STEEL OR SOMETHING!?- Screamed Rouge in pain while Shadow approached her and proceeded to yell at Sonic

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! YOU…-

-Relax Shadow you are here and you perfectly saw what happened, Rouge came mad at me I was about to tell her that what she was planning to do was a bad idea and before I could finish she slapped me and to prove I was right….she broke her hand and besides….

-What's with all that screaming Sonniku?- Amy appeared behind Sonic with a concern in her face, and then she saw Rouge aching and grabbing her hand, to which Amy reacted madly but before she could say anything to Sonic Shadow spoke.

-As much as I hate to admit it…You are right faker, Rouge's own instability caused her this…and yes we came to see Amy, to see if you needed any help...and also if we are not bothering could you…

-Help Rouge? Yeah of course just come in- Said Sonic while looking awfully guilty for what happened as he looked at Amy, but Amy just replied

-Don't worry Sonniku…I know I can be harsh at times but I know you keep your promises my sweet hedgehog, and I know that now you wouldn't be capable of harming anyone, now come let's aid Rouge and take a look at her broken hand- She then leaned and kissed Sonic's forehead as they both proceeded to enter the house.

Inside the house Rouge and Shadow were surprised the house was so tidy, they were mostly surprised because Sonic had been keeping it that way for all the time that Amy had been in a comma, inside the house Sonic offered Shadow and Rouge a beverage to which they declined, but also this thought in their heads that Sonic was acting normal once again was making presence in their minds.

-So how are you going to help Rouge? - asked Shadow a little bit concerned

\- Well I'll give her first aids and then…

-First aids? There's no need for that my beautiful Rose, oh and sorry for interrupting you – said Sonic blushing a little.

-What do you mean by that Sonniku? - Said Amy with huge doubt

-Yeah what are you trying to say faker?

-I'm saying that I can heal her right here, it's not necessary to go to the hospital, I could heal you too Shadow hehe…but I assume you don't want me to do it, so all I have left is…Rouge would you like me to fix your hand?

\- Do I have any other choice? I really hate hospitals, just know Sonic that if you dare to do anything more I swear I'll…

-Yeah, yeah kill me whatever just give me your hand already would you?- Then Rouge extended its arm with caution and then Sonic took her hand gently and then he placed both his hands around Rouge's hand, and then a light started to glow in between Sonic's hands.

-Oh my god! You fixed it you repaired my hand, thank you Sonic…and also sorry for…

-Don't worry I understand, I'd probably do the same…and also you did not broke your hand, you broke your wrist, but I suppose the pain was too much to think straight….and also about the thing that makes you hate me…I need to tell you about it…Knuckles it's alive…- The room turned suddenly dead quiet, as tears started to come out of Rouge's eyes she was able to say.

\- Sob…Are you for real? Sob- She could hardly speak after hearing such news

\- Yes I am…I can sense him, he is really weak but still I can sense that he is alive…in fact I believe that- Ding dong….the doorbell rang and interrupted Sonic…


	8. Chapter 8

Love, death and eternity

Chapter 8

-Sonic don't tell me that the one knocking the door is…

-No Rouge is not Knuckles, but it is someone none of you except for Amy, have spoken to in a while, let me attend the call.- Said Sonic giving that cheerful smile he had not given in a long time.

While Sonic was going downstairs to open the door, Shadow and Rouge could not stop wondering, if Sonic had really come back in his senses, could this be possible? Meanwhile Sonic came upstairs with the guest that knocked on the door, and Rouge and Shadow were astonished to see Tails perfectly fine, I mean sure he still was at Sonic's side, but nothing apparently had changed the young and smart boy.

-Oh, hello there Shadow and Rouge, how have you been? - Said Tails with that innocent voice of his, Rouge stood right up to go and say hi to the little boy, while Shadow was having a hard time with his recently found feelings, but yet he knew deep inside that he was glad to see the little fox safe and sound.

-Tails sweetie we've been good, really good- Said Rouge while giving a little hug to the fox, and then letting Shadow to say his greetings to Tails, and what happened next surprised everyone, I mean sure it wasn't an I love you, but it sure was very unusual of Shadow to do, he hugged Tails, but not a short hello hug, the kind of hug that says "I've missed you", and then Shadow just proceeded to say.

-I'm glad you are back Tails- then letting go of him, as they both looked and then Tails replied smiling

-I'm glad to see you too Shadow, and so we are all here to see Amy aren't we? – They suddenly began to laugh like they used to do in the old days, while they were all helping to make dinner, except for Amy who Sonic insisted that needed rest, but Amy was not alone, Rouge decided to stay with her and let the boys cook for them and also she decided to call the three missing people.

So they came in short notice, little Cream who almost cried when she saw Tails, Blaze who was happy to arrive and not arriving to a war zone, and Silver who was a little unsure by what was going on but felt relief when he saw everyone just happy, like they used to be.

And in time dinner was ready so Tails and Shadow called everyone up to the dining table, and when everyone was in the table Sonic came in with the dinner, and loving Amy as he does he made her Chinese chicken wings, her favorite food and god did she love it, ever since Sonic and Amy were a couple they've been like the dream couple, that depending on what concept of dream couple you have, but for most of their friends they were perfect.

And so there they were talking, making jokes, laughing, eating the delicious dinner that they all appraised to the boys, but then Sonic felt something, and then he said to silver

-Silver I know you are a psychic, so would you do me a favor before we get abruptly interrupted and use your powers to lift the table and everyone in it…

-Why would I…

-Just do it please man, I'm trying to protect the most of my house before something happens

-Ok…but I don't see what could happen that needs me doing this- Silver then did what Sonic requested and to his surprise, just below were they were sitting, someone came through the floor, and to everyone's surprise it was no one but Knuckles himself.

-You damn hedgehog, you thought you have seen the last of me?! - Said Knuckles in clear and open anger, to which Sonic just responded

-Certainly not, but I am not the one you want to talk Knucklehead- Saying this Sonic dashed and grabbed Rouge, and left them face to face, both of them were surprised but all that Rouge could say was

-Knuckie…


	9. Chapter 9

Love, death and eternity

Chapter 9

They both stared at each other for a while, it seemed like the impossible had just happened, Rouge knew that Knuckles was still alive, but she didn't expect him to come right now, and Knuckles he was in awe, he might not have been a genius with the words, but he certainly loved Rouge more than anything in this world, so much that all of his anger, his fury, his hatred…it all simply went down when two lovers find their way again to be together, with a rain of tears, a party of hugs, a feast of kisses. These two found their way to be together again, and they couldn't believe it.

-Rouge…is that really you

-Of course it's me silly, come and hug me now you big fool- they held each other for a long time after all that parade of love, I guess it is truly hard to believe when something like this happens, Sonic and the others did not want to interfere, but I guess it was inevitable so Amy told them…

-Amm guys is not that I don't appreciate what you have, but could you move so we can come down?

-Oh! Yeah sure- Said Knuckles as he and her beloved Rouge moved aside for the table to come down with all its guests. The table was in the floor already, sure it was placed above the whole that knuckles just had made but still at least they were all down. Everyone was a bit uncomfortable now but even though Knuckles and Rouge had finally been reunited again, Knuckles couldn't stand Sonic's presence not after what he did to him, not after his betrayal, the idea of everyone else sitting there pretending nothing happened was making him feel sick, he couldn't handle it anymore, the rage, the fear, the pain…they were all driving him nuts, he couldn't handle it anymore watching them all normal as if nothing ever happened. And just when Knuckles was about to go on a rampage he saw Amy her good friend, the one that helped him to talk properly to a lady (Well as properly as Knuckles can) and saw her perfectly fine, with not a single scratch, surrounded by all the people she cared for. He then realized that even though he did not knew if the others were fine with Sonic's presence, they were there for Amy's well-being, and he was going to be too, despite Sonic.

Knuckles then noticed that the house he had recently made a hole in was also Amy's house so he approached both of them to say…

-Umm I'm sorry for the whole on the floor hehe…I can fix it for you guys if that is not a…

-Don't worry about it Knuckles its fine, I bet my Sonniku can fix it- Said Amy releasing a small giggle hugging her darling hedgehog.

-Hehe surely I can Ames, and don't worry about it Knuckles I guess I understand your reaction- As Sonic said this Knuckles was startled he was feeling really nervous now and the worse part was he even didn't knew why, he had to say something or Sonic may start suspecting something's off and may attack him. He was Paranoid and to make it even worse Sonic placed a hand on him, when Knuckles felt this he was in utter fear just when he was about to try and fight for his life Sonic interrupted him saying

-Yo Knuckles you feeling okay? You don't look so well- Hearing this was kind of a relief for Knuckles who was really worried about what Sonic might do to him, but he had to reply something or the moment would be even more awkward, but to his rescue came his good friend Tails saying.

-Maybe he is still a little overwhelmed for seeing Rouge after such a long time, but still come Knuckles let's get some water hehe, we'll be back soon- Then Tails and Knuckles proceeded to go to the kitchen, Knuckles felt relief when his friend seemed normal from the last time he saw him, when they arrived to the kitchen Tails secretly placed a pill in Knuckles hand, and even before Knuckles could ask him anything Tails told him.

-Is a pill I created, it's a supercharge of Dopamine that will help you to relax and stop been so paranoid- Knuckles drank it right away and then asked Tails

-So it will help me to stay calm?

-Yeah, but it also could knock you out hehe, but don't worry I believe that you are to stressed and paranoid like for something like that to happen, now this is what's going to happen so listen carefully, when you get to your house you will wait for Rouge to fall asleep and when that happens you are going to meet me in the forest and there we'll talk, but now let's get back to the reunion and I hope that pill works to ease your temper.- They both went to the dining room again with the others and had a rather lovely evening, and Knuckles didn't have any problems with his temper during the evening.

So the time had come for the visitors to leave and say their goodbyes, and as everyone left Sonic and Amy's house, Amy approached Sonic and hugged him, and although they have done this for a million times know Sonic can't stop blushing each time it happens.

-Thanks Sonic, I really loved today hehe.

-There's no need to thank me Ames, ammm…I'm sorry for the inconvenience that Knuckles caused, but I promise I'll fix it and also I think I can show you know something hehe

-What do you mean, what are you going to show me my dear?

-You obviously are familiar with psychokinesis…

-You mean like Silver? But Sonniku you don't have psychokinesis…do you?

-You are right at that my lovely Rose, Silver does have more power at that area than me, but I've been training for a while, and although I can't do what silver does, I can do something he can't and it can help us to fix the floor…but there's something I gotta ask you

-What is it Sonic?

-Ammm…this thing takes a lot of energy from me, so please don't freak out hehe…okay here goes nothing…

Sonic then placed his hands in the air and started as if he was pushing something with both his mind and hands, and suddenly the floor began to reform, to reintegrate, it was as if Sonic was creating exactly the same floor but with the power of his mind, once the floor was finally restored Amy was in awe and then she looked at Sonic, and what she saw dropped her heart to the floor, Sonic was totally pale, most of his fur had gone white, and his eyes were totally a blank space, Amy caught him in her arms before he fell to the ground, and just when she was about to cry Sonic stopped her with the few strength he had and said to her.

-Amy my dear Amy I told you 'Cough' not to worry, hehe 'cough' I'll be fine by the morning if you sleep by my side my love, 'cough' I promise.- Sonic then fainted with a smile on his face.

Amy's heart was soothed by the words her loving hedgehog told her, but still she worried about him with all his heart, but still Amy was going to protect her Sonic and keep him with her no matter what, so she was going to be calm for him and sleep by him…

But the night is full of mysteries and chasm, and while this couple was sharing a sweet moment…Some old friends will finally be reunited.


	10. Chapter 10

Love, death and eternity

Chapter 10

-Tails are you there? Buddy…are we still buddies?—Said knuckles in the middle of the forest under the moonlight searching for his friend, when suddenly the bushes started to move…

-Of course we are you numbnuts, I can't believe you are alive, come now let me hug you it's been so long.—Said Tails coming out of the bushes and hugging his friend. After they hugged knuckles said.

-Yeah…neither can I, it's good to see you too, did he ever do something to you?

-No of course not, but wow looking at you here all safe and sound…I can't still believe that it worked

-What do you mean that it worked…

-Well I umm…

-You brought me back to life?! So you are telling me you placed me in that machine in that forest

-Well yeah…at first it was just supposed to heal wounds…but then Sonic did what I did not expect, but Knuckles my experiments are not the point for now—said Tails while leading his friend through the dark forest while restarting the conversation.

-So I got to ask, why are you so nervous around Sonic?...

-Tails for someone so smart you sometimes make the dumbest questions…he killed me man, he pierced my chest with his bare hands, and the worst of it…I remember all of it, that grin in his face when he did it, it even seemed that he liked it—Knuckles suddenly grabbed Tails and started to shake him while saying to him.

-We got to stop him man! Before he hurts anyone else, (Shocked gasp*) Amy…poor little Amy, Tails we have to save her Sonic might (Slap)—Tails slapped his echidna friend while he set himself free from his firm grasp, to then just grab him and tell him

-Knuckles you've got to stay calm, I have been watching Sonic ever since Amy came back, and…Well it seems he is back to who he once was, and ever since Eggman is gone there has been no one that opposes a threat, and I hope that if someone even does oppose a threat, Sonic would take different actions and also….

-You can't be serious Tails, I mean he killed me and many others, and I don't care who they were or what they did, killing is wrong and you should know it!—Said Knuckles enraged and then punching a tree, then the tree fell down.

-So you are mad huh?! And want to punch something, then bring it on I'm right here Knuckles—Said Tails defying Knuckles to a duel.

-I'm not going to fight you Tails come on…

-ooooooooh! Now I get it, the great Knuckles the echidna guardian of the master emerald is scared to fight now—Tails needed to help his friend and he knew that fighting always made him feel better, and even if he didn't want to fight Tails knew how to provoke Knuckles.

-You think you are so smart uh?! Well let's see if your fists can work as fast as your brain.

-Less talking more punching Knuckles!—Said Tails ready to fight with his friend in the middle of that forest, but the fighting came faster than he expected and Knuckles threw a punch at him, which Tails almost didn't evade. But after that Tails had the perfect timing to throw a quick at Knuckles that pushed him back, Knuckles was surprised to see that little Tails could fight back.

-I can see you've been practicing Tails but I hope you have better than that if you hope to defeat me—said Knuckles going back at Tails but this time before punching him he went underground, which actually left tails without clue to where Knuckles was, but this didn't stop him to quickly go flying to the air, but it appeared to be that Tails wasn't fast enough because Knuckles merged from the ground punching Tails crashing back to the ground, but at least Tails could prevent crashing to the ground using his tails but he was in trouble because Knuckles was coming back at him from the air but Tails dodged him quickly and then he was able to hit him hard with both of his tails in the back of Knuckles head which made him hit the ground and it looked like he was about to give up, but then Knuckles kicked Tails and Tails went crashing against a tree.

And so there they were both beaten and resting in their final crashing place, but then Tails moved towards Knuckles who was already standing and said to him

-So are you feeling any better Knux? – Said tails panting

-Although I hate to admit it, actually I do Tails hehe, heck buddy you are one hell of a therapist—said Knuckles while laughing and panting at the same time and tapping his friend on his shoulder. So then Tails proceeded to say

-It's good to know Knuckles I'm glad to help, but I need your help too Knuckles…

-Sure whatever you want

-I need you to help with Sonic, I've been checking him sure, but there is something that seems off, and also I need you to help me to find all of Eggman hidden bases, I fear that there is something in one of them, would you please?

-Sure thing Tails don't worry about me I'm better know, and I do believe you that Sonic is kind of back to normal, but something does seem kind of strange, but don't worry we will fix it—Said Knuckles to his friend as they both were leaving the forest and talking.

So these friends had settled everything, but their future is yet unknown for them…


	11. Chapter 11

Love, death and eternity

Chapter 11

Meanwhile back at the hedgehogs home Amy was having trouble sleeping because she could not avoid worrying for her beloved hedgehog, sure she had seen him injured in battles but this was something different, she felt that when she saw him she could almost see the life not only dripping out from his eyes but also dripping out from his entire being.

In an attempt to try and calm down she went downstairs and made herself some tea, she then sat on the table to drink it but then she heard a sound upstairs, as if someone entered through one of the windows, Amy rushed upstairs with her hammer in hand already imagining the worst scenario and fearing that someone might try and steal her Sonic, but when she got upstairs she saw something she did not expect, she saw Shadow standing in front of Sonic who was still unconscious.

But that was it, Shadow was not trying to kill him, he didn't even had a weapon, but Amy knew Shadow didn't need one, but still he was just there staring and wondering.

-What are you doing here Shadow?-Said Amy in a menacing tone while grabbing firmly to her hammer.

-I was just wondering, how he did that…

-Do what?-This time Amy was angrier than before—Were you spying on us!?

-Yes, yes I was but I was only doing it to make sure everything was alright, and then I saw it I saw what Sonic did to the floor it was…it was…amazing, to believe he has acquired so much power, and also to believe that he has a weak spot whenever he uses this power he just goes completely….—Shadow feels something heavy pushing him away from where Sonic is resting, although he has almost recovered from his wounds he really was feeling pain from this push that Amy had given him with her hammer.

-Do not even think about it Shadow, lay one finger over him and I will make you regret ever existing—Amy was furious as she said this menacing words to Shadow

-Relax Amy I mean no harm…I promise—He was clutching his chest as he said this –You really care about him don't you?

-Well of course, I love him I would do anything for him, he has always protected me and now is my turn to do so…

-So have you given thought to what we talked you about?

-You mean back then when you told me that Sonic's love for me could make him peaceful again? Because honestly when I came back I was kind of scared to think that I might have lost my Sonic for all the things you and the girls told me…and I know that Sonic did all those things but he still is MY Sonic ,he even offered to heal your wounds like he did with Rouge

-I know he did…you just have to understand that after all that happened I'm a little startled to see him acting like his former self, last year it seemed that we all had lost both of you and now you are both fine and living the life you always wanted, personally I'm glad for you Amy but Sonic worries me…

-Why? I can assure you he is never ever going to try to "kill" or harm anyone ever again, unless that someone tries to harm me…

-That's the condition? It seems…umm…reasonable, do you think he can hear us?

-Are you talking about Sonic? Well I don't think he…- Amy was interrupted by an act that had no explanation you could only watch with your eyes, there were a bright light and a dark light both had the shady shape of sonic in his super and dark mode, before anyone could speak the dark figure approached Shadow and said to him.

-Shadow you must leave- To what shadow replied menacingly

-Yeah?! Well…make me- Hearing this words made the dark figure a little angry, before the dark figure was able to make an attack or anything the bright figure approached the dark figure and said to him

-No we are not going to harm anyone, remember we promised

-You are right…we did promise, ok Shadow leave on your terms or leave in my terms- Said the dark figure keeping a "cool" attitude

\- No I'm not leaving here without answers, who are you? , what are you doing…- Shadow then vanished in thin air when the dark figure raised his hand and pointed it at Shadow. Amy was in shock to see this both the bright and dark figures were unaware of the state of the pink hedgehog until the bright figure turned around looked at Amy and said to her.

-Don't be scared I mean you no harm, and Shadow is fine he just was teleported to his home, you are probably wondering who…

-I don't care about that- Said Amy holding tightly to her hammer- If you dare to place one hand over Sonic I swear I will….

-Why would I try to harm myself Amy, I'm sorry but that doesn't make any sense- Said the dark figure interrupting the conversation between Amy and the bright figure. Amy hearing this words dropped her hammer in awe.

-Okay I think we could have told her the same in a more efficient way, now we have to explain, please Amy have a seat- The bright figure approached a chair for Amy while the dark figure was making faces to the bright figure, Amy then sat down looking still in awe and confused at both of the dark and bright figures.

-Would you like something to drink Amy? - Offered the bright figure, to which Amy just nodded, then the bright figure phased through the floor to get a glass of water in the kitchen but had to come up through the stairs like a normal person, he then proceeded to give the glass of water to Amy, She drank the water took a deep breath and said.

-So are you both Sonic?- The bright and dark figure looked at each other and then the dark figure said.

\- Well… yes and also…no…umm I don't think I'm explaining this right, a little help please?

\- I'm trying to think myself too, how to explain this to Amy but I think that you made a good start umm…we are him, but we are only parts of him…you know like umm…

\- I know I got it- Said the dark figure apparently excited - We are like the ying and yang, we are part of him and balance each other, but we are not his whole being…

\- Yes we are part of him, we have become him as well but long time ago we did not have an specific form, we are here because Sonic, I mean I am projecting myself so that you do not worry anymore and also we need to give you some explanations- Amy was listening to both of them but was still a little confused, but still was able to make another question out of what they told her.

-So you are parts of him but you also say that at the same time you are him you are not him, and you said that both of you didn't use to have a form right, so I'm assuming that you were once independent "beings" and not always were Sonic…right?

-Yeah that's kind off the thing here but we need to explain a lot to you Amy…you see Sonic, we, I are all the same but different because of something that happened a long time ago…


End file.
